I screwed up Again
by DarkStar616
Summary: What happens when Soul screws up again? R&R! Disclaimer:. I do NOT own anything! Rated T for mild swearing and somewhat mature scenes with death and suicide! ONESHOT!


A/N:. Well! I hope you like this sad Soul Eater oneshot!

It was too quiet in the darkly lit infirmary other than the slow and soft beeps from the heart monitor in the small room. I was sitting beside the bed that my partner, my love, MY Maka was unconscious. Her fair skin was covered in purple and black bruises and her chest was covered in stitches. Her normally sandy blonde hair was crusted by crimson blood. Her normally peach coloured skin pale from the time she had been laying there without moving. My own clothes and appearance couldn't have been much better after being in my own infirmary bed for two long days. I had refused to relax until Maka was up. It has been two weeks and I hadn't showered in five long and stinky days.  
>I had failed... I wasn't there to save her like I promised... I was too late...<br>Thoughts of anger, disappointment, and failure swam through my head as I sat watching over my meister. I couldn't stop the thoughts from overflowing my mind with negativity. So, much unsaid and so little told to her before this happened. I never told her my feelings or how much I'd give for her to have been me. I never told her that I'd go through the most painful torture to see her smile. That smile. Oh, what I would give to see that smile again. I loved it too much to live the rest of my pointless life without it. She was close to death because I wasn't there for her, because I hadn't fulfilled my promise... I hadn't even come face to face with her emerald eyes since the night before that fateful day.

I sat outside on the roof of our shared apartment thinking when I felt someone sit down beside me. The presence was one that I had grown very fond of over the years. Maka. She turned to me calmly and smiled.  
>"Are you okay, Soul?"<br>"Yeah... Sure," I said watching the bloody moon laugh down upon the world with bright, gleaming teeth. "Alright, Lord Death called. He wants to brief us on a mission in the morning so we should go to bed soon," she said beaming. She was always happy and confident. How she did it, I wasn't even sure now.  
>"Right," I said taking her outstretched hand and letting her pull me to my feet, "Let's go."<br>The next night it had happened.  
>The soul was tinted red as we charged into battle. She was easily hacking her way toward the Kishin. It was too easy. But I was too late. We had been tripped and I flew from her hands. My eyes were clouded with fear and desperation as I hit a wall causing me to be knocked out.<br>"Soul!" that alone brought me from the darkness as I felt blood seeping from the back of my head. I got to my feet but the blood loss made my vision blurry and white and black spots flickered across my view as I rushed forward. By the time I had gotten there Maka was laying unconscious on the ground, bloody and mangled. "Damn you!" I snarled turning to the kishin and rushing at him. My arm changed into the onyx and crimson blade of my weapon form. It was cool so by the time I'd become a death scythe there was no telling how badass I'd look. As I Ripped my arm through the [kisin] my eyes were glowing with anger and hatred. The beast fell to the ground with thump before I rushed to Maka's side. "Maka!" I called shaking her, "MAKA!"  
>I had screwed up. I had really screwed up. My [mienster] and true love was in a hospital bed with critical injuries when I should have been there. My eyes were blurry with tears as I cried by her side praying to god that she would be alright. My life would be empty without her.<br>The steady beat of the heart rate monitor kept my hopes high. My shoulders shook. My sobs broke the silence with sorrow and morn. Everyone in the school was asleep as I cried.  
>"I love you Maka. I really do! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried as the monitor slowed slightly. I soft squeeze of my hand had my eyes searching Maka's ever still face. I swear at that moment I heard Maka whisper, 'I love you too, Soul.' but before I could comprehend the soft words the monitor stopped with a single steady note and a thick white line not moving an inch. "No," was all I said before I placed a daisy under her hand and shut off the long note. "I'll always love you Maka." One of injuries from battle and one from the over whelming injuries of loss.<p>

A/N:. Well that was just to pass some time. But give me a message if you'd like me to make some more things. 


End file.
